The present invention relates to connectors, and more particular to adapters for connecting fiber optic connectors.
A conventional fiber optic connector typically includes a body, a plastic ferrule, and a glass fiber disposed concentrically within the ferrule. Each connector may include single or multiple ferrules and fibers. Alignment of opposing fibers upon mating one connector to another is important for proper signal transmission.
Adapters for mating a pair of fiber optic connectors often include a housing, a post disposed in the housing, and an alignment sleeve disposed within the post. To shield against electromagnetic interference, among other reasons, the adapter housing is often formed of a conductive or shielding material, and a shielded, hinged cover often covers openings into which fiber optic connectors may be inserted. The alignment sleeve of the adapter receives each of the opposing connectors"" ferrules, and often may be formed of a material comprising a ceramic. A longitudinal slot in the alignment sleeves facilitates insertion, retention, and withdrawal of the ferrules.
Centering the alignment sleeve relative to the fiber centerline and accurate angular alignment are important to the alignment of the opposing connectors. Misalignment (either angularly and relative to a centerline offset), pinching, or deformation of the alignment sleeve may result in high insertion and withdrawal forces, poor signal transmission, and/or other detriments.
The adapter posts typically extend over the ends of alignment sleeve in order to retain it. In such a configuration, contamination of the connector sometimes occurs because of the contact between the dissimilar materials of the ferrule and the post. For example, a plastic ferrule that strikes the front face of a post that is zinc-plated, or the like, during the insertion process may produce particulate that interferes with optical transmission, prevents face-to-face contact of opposing ferrules, and/or other detriments.
Further, the connector and adapter industry is competitive such that adapter configuration must be amenable to modern, inexpensive production techniques.
An adapter for receiving and connecting together a pair of fiber optic connectors is provided. The adapter comprises a housing including a post supported therein, an alignment sleeve disposed in the post, and a plastic cap disposed proximate an end of the post. The post includes a through-aperture and opposing openings formed therein. The cap includes an opening formed therein, a lip disposed proximate the opening, a contact surface disposed against a mating surface of the post, and a latch including a clip surface in contact with the housing for securing the cap to the post. The lip is disposed over an end of the alignment sleeve to limit longitudinal movement of the alignment sleeve. The cap substantially covers an end of the post such that the ferrule contacts the cap during insertion thereof. Such contact may diminish contamination of the fiber optic connection by the post material.
The latch arms fit into notches formed in the posts, and each surface has a draft or wedge shape that prevents the latch arms from moving radially outwardly. Preferably the housing and post are integrally formed of a metallic material that is die cast, and includes frusto-conical ends. The cap preferably includes frusto-conical inboard surfaces that mate to the frusto-conical ends of the posts. Thus, the cap may be self-aligning.